Anything for you
by MentalistJaneFan
Summary: Sometimes you simply don't want to admit that what you've been looking for has always been right there, in front of you. Maybe you think that's not what you really want, but in the end you'll realise it's just everything you need.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing fics.**

 **I'm really obsessed by The Mentalist, like really _really_ obsessed so I've thought, why not writing a fanfic story. Characters are mostly canon, story not so much! ;)**

 **This is just for fun but please if you're reading and you're enjoying please let me know. I guess reviews could be really important, good ones and bad ones as well. So if you'd like to let me know what you think about this, you're more than welcome to leave a review of any kind. I'd really appreciate it. :)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and typos: it goes without saying that English is not my first language. This is planned to be a multi-chapter fic and here's the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _I do not own nothing. Bruno Heller does._**

* * *

Lisbon put her black jacket on. She had chosen to wear a green blouse and light grey trousers for that special day.

Her dark loose curls were falling down on her shoulders perfectly.

It was a sunny morning, a little warmer than expected for the average temperature in May.

She had applied a little make up, a light one. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good actually. Not that she cared that much, anyway. Still, she was looking pretty good.

That morning she was going to take part in a press conference. CBI boss Minnelli wanted her there, along with Agent Bosco and D.A. Osvaldo Ardiles. " _Just some good P.R for the Bureau_ ", Minnelli had told them. Lisbon could perfectly recall how Brenda Shettrick had warned her about this important meeting, nearly 3 weeks in advance. Brenda Shettrick was the head of the CBI media relation unit. It was her job dealing with the press, of course she cared about this stuff.

"Annie?! You ready honey?" Lisbon called from downstairs.

"Just a second!" Annie replied from the bathroom.

"Come on… We've got to get going."

It had been nearly six weeks that Annabeth Lisbon, her own niece, Tommy's daughter, had come living with her. It happened right after the Chief Green case, the one which had brought Tommy and Annie in Sacramento, chasing the one Carmine O'Brien.

All of a sudden, her 16-years-old niece had asked her if she could stay there, with her.

She wanted to try living with her.

On a permanent basis.

Quite unexpectedly and apparently without hesitation of any kind, Tommy had immediately agreed to that. Quite unexpected indeed, because he was a very proud man and wasn't used to ask for help, especially to his own sister. Surely it was very difficult for him because of course he loved his own daughter so much and it would be very hard for him to stay away from her but that was exactly the point. He loved her so much that he couldn't keep doing this to her. He couldn't let his daughter live a life like that. She was a kid. She was supposed to do kids stuff, not going around the country as a backup for her father, chasing skips. He had promised to come visit her any chance he got, though. But he needed to let her go.

So, when Annabeth had asked her dad if she could stay with her aunt Teresa, he had agreed immediately. He couldn't say no to her. And neither could her aunt Teresa, of course. Honestly, that her own niece would choose to live with her was quite flattering. Annie had even told her she wanted to become a cop one day, just like her.

Given the circumstances, however, Lisbon was understandably a little worried.

Providing a perfectly good and appropriate environment for her niece to live in, considering her job as a cop, wasn't exactly a piece of cake.

Teresa Lisbon worked almost 24/7. She was the boss of her own unit and was always on call. Her phone could ring at any time, day and night. She'd barely had a few days off in the last couple of years.

How was she supposed to take care of a teenage girl when she could have been called for a case in the middle of the night?

But what choice did she had. How could she say no to them?

Teresa Lisbon had practically grown up three brothers when she was Annie's age. Now she was a grown up woman. She was willing to do her very best to take care of the girl. At least she had to try. She was her niece, after all.

For the record, Tommy had done a great job in raising Annie so far. He had done an excellent job, considering he had done it all by himself. Annie seemed to be a very smart and responsible kid. And Lisbon was very proud of both of them. And maybe even a little envious.

Lisbon went into the kitchen, walked around the kitchen counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Okay, I'm ready." Annie exclaimed as soon as she appeared at the door. "Where're my donuts?"

"Your donuts? Come on, eat your cereal. We have to go." Lisbon smiled, handing her the usual bowl of cereal.

"Nah, I'm having Marie's donuts for breakfast this morning!" The girl told her, smirking.

Lisbon put down the cup of coffee and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Annie? What's going on?" Lisbon asked, suspiciously.

They heard a knock at the front door and as soon as Lisbon opened it she knew the answer to that question.

"Good morning, Lisbon girls." Jane greeted them. One of his damn sexy smile plastered on his face. "Here you go, Marie's donuts. Your favorites." He handed her the paper bag. "Whoa, but look at you, Lisbon." He muttered, admiring her for head to toe. "You cleaned up _really_ well!"

She felt his eyes on her and she hoped he wouldn't notice her flaming cheeks.

Jane had this power over her now. _Damn him._

"Oh, don't even start…" She complained, embarrassed. "What's going on, huh?"

"Oh, I'm not starting. You look beautiful." He confessed, his eyes now glued to her own. His grin

"Jane? What are you doing here?" She asked him again, trying to change the subject of the conversation. Annie had reached them by the front door and was now following their conversation, really amused.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by!" He replied, playfully. "Here you go, Annie!" He handed her a donut from the bag.

"Yeah, right… You knew about this, didn't you?" Lisbon turned to look at Annie who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks, Jane!" She chirped, her mouth already full.

"What's going on with you two, huh?" Lisbon asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, Lisbon. Anyway, you should let her go out tonight. Just let the girl live a little…" Jane told her nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lisbon furrowed her brows, confused.

"Oh, you haven't ask her yet?" Jane asked Annie who simply shook her head. "Well Annie, you're free to go." He announced. "I mean there's no reason for you to not let her go, Lisbon."

"You're planning on going out tonight, Annie?" Lisbon asked her.

"Yes, it's just a pizza with friends!" She _r_ eplied,swallowing the last bite of donut and licking her sugared lips.

"She'll be home by 9.30! Pinky swear!" Jane held out his little finger at Lisbon and Annie couldn't help but bursting out in a loud laugh.

"Oh _you_ promise, with a pinkie swear? Well I can't say no to that right?!" Lisbon exclaimed, sarcastically.

"8.30! I'll be home by 8.30! I promise." Annie exclaimed, tentatively.

"8:30 even! Seriously, you can't say no, Lisbon."

"Are you going there with your boyfriend?" Lisbon suddenly asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" She replied, resentfully. "Jason and I are just friends!"

Lisbon hated to sound too nosy. She trusted Annie but she wanted to have pretty much everything under control. As always. The first few weeks there in Sacramento had been a little tough for Annie: new home, new school and new friends. Although Annie was happy to be there, Lisbon knew she needed time to settle in. And finally it had happened. Lisbon had noticed that Annie had started waking up in a very good mood. And there was a name that kept popping up in their conversation: Jason. Jason Wylie. He was a class mate, a computer nerd or something like that. Apparently, Annie liked him a lot. Probably, he was the main reason she always seemed such in a good mood lately.

"Is he going to be there?"

"Yes! We're going out with a couple of friends."

"It's not like it's a double date or anything…" Jane smirked. "Just appreciate her honesty, Lisbon."

"We are just friends!" Annie remarked, straight-faced. "What? A boy and a girl can't be just friend?! You and Jane are just friends…" She teased them.

"Well, Lisbon and I are more like…"

"Fine!" Lisbon replied immediately, interrupting him abruptly. "But I want you home by 8:00. Not a minute later, okay? I don't have time now to argue with you two, anyway. Come on, before I change my mind. And you gimme those damn donuts" She said grabbing the paper bag from Jane's hand.

"Thanks auntie Reese, you're the best!"

"Told you Marie's donuts would work the magic." Jane winked at Annie.

"Sure you did!" She mocked him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy!"

"You know what this is called, anyway? Bribery. Bribery of an officer of the law." She told him, taking a donut out of the paper bag and biting it.

"Yes, but they're good, huh?" He smiled. "Let's go now, we're gonna be late."

"I'm sorry…We? We are?" Lisbon swallowed her bite, pointing at Jane. "You coming to this thing?"

"Yes, I'm coming. Of course. You said these kind of things were mandatory. So yes, I'm coming with you" Jane shrugged.

"This one time it's not mandatory for you. It's just me." She explained.

"Well, Lisbon, what can I say, sometimes you just need to go along to get along." He stated, then he turned to Annie, whispering "I just want to make sure she's not participating in some lame interviews. " _Sacramento most eligible singles"_ Or maybe _"Sexy sprinters of Sacramento"_ …" He went on talking while Lisbon glared at him "…that would be totally unprofessional for Teresa Lisbon, the one and only, the heavily armed, totally badass cop. Badass hence cute as a button."

"Quit that, Jane!" She scolded him. But a little smile and her blushing cheeks were giving her away completely. "It's a press conference. Minnelli wants me there."

"Oh, I bet he does. You're a little easier on the eyes. But he's not the only one who wants you there!"

"Jane!" She smacked him in the chest. Now she was really blushing.

"I love when she gets physical." Jane told Annie.

"Yeah, I bet you do." The girl told him, sarcastically.

Lisbon walked past them, went around the car to get to the driver's seat. "Come on, get in the car before I change my mind."

A few minutes later they were still in the car, heading to the State House. They had just dropped Annie at school. "So, I guess VanPelt already did a background check on Jason." Jane asked her, while Lisbon was driving. "And I guess it came back clean, right?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She admitted. Unbeknown to Annie, Lisbon had already asked the guys to do a background check on this Jason which, by the way, had come back 100% clean. "And don't even try to make me feel bad about it. I trust Annie but I just wanted to make sure the guy is an okay guy."

"Well, actually, if you really trusted her there wouldn't be any reason for you to do his background check. And for the record, _the guy_?!" He chuckled. "Well, _the guy_ is a 16 years old kid, totally harmless."

"He's a 16 years old _boy_. I know what boys that age are like. They are not harmless, they're horny. All they can think of is…you know… "

"Having sex?!"He grinned broadly, amused by her. He looked at her. She was blushing again and he thought he had never seen anything cuter. He simply loved her when she did that. She was a tough woman, a badass cop, hence there were things she was childishly embarrassed to talk to him, even just a simple word to say out loud. And he found that very charming, intriguing. And even a little sexy.

"Well Lisbon. It's not his fault. You should blame on the hormones. Did you happen to know that Testosterone levels are at their highest during adolescence and early adulthood. So it's perfectly normal." He explained.

"You're not helping here, Jane."

"Look Lisbon" He went on talking, trying to put her out of her misery "I just think Annie is a good kid, and you know that, so just trust her okay. I know you just want to protect her but the girl is smart and responsible. Give her a little credit."

She sighed. He was right, as always. Damn it!

The thing was Annie just reminded her of herself. In some ways.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the California State Capitol. The press conference was about to get started. The place was already overcrowded by journalists and cameramen, some tourists and local bystanders.

"Hey, Teresa!" They heard someone calling her.

"Brenda, hi!" Lisbon greeted her.

"Teresa, finally!"

"Morning Brenda." Jane greeted her, playfully.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" She asked him bluntly, frowning at him. "What is he doing here?" She turned to look at Lisbon, not even waiting for him to reply.

"Brenda, don't worry, he will behave, I promise." Lisbon reassured her.

"No cheap stunts, Jane! I mean it!" Brenda warned him.

"Just the expensive ones, Brenda." He mocked her. "Do not worry."

"He's just kidding, Brenda." She tried to reassure her again, but the truth was everytime she was with Jane it was like a rollercoaster. One time he was there, acting appropriately and a second later he had just gotten into another pickle.

"Well, at least you dress up pretty well this time, Teresa." Brenda stated.

"She looks pretty good, huh?" Jane said, nodding amused. "I told her – Let your beauty show!"

"Exactly! That's what I have been trying to tell you, Teresa. You have good assets. You just need to enhance them a little." Brenda nodded. "Okay, we should really go now Teresa. Jane, you stay put!"

But Jane wasn't listening anymore. Something had caught his attention. Someone to be precise. There was a man. He was standing a few feet from them. He was wiping his forehead nervously with one hand, the other hand never leaving the left pocket of his overcoat.

"Lisbon, don't you find strange wearing an overcoat on such a hot sunny day?"

"What?" Lisbon furrowed her brows, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Brenda asked him then turned to look at Lisbon "What is he talking about?" Brenda asked again, then her phone started ringing in her hand. "Hello? Yes sir, of course, we'll be right there" "Come on, let's go." She mouthed to Lisbon.

"That man over there, Lisbon. He has haunted eyes, a nervous energy and he's wearing an overcoat. It's too hot for an overcoat."

"Teresa, come on we have to go!"

"Just a second Brenda. I'll be right there with you just gimme one second, would you?"

"Lisbon forget the press conference, you should call in Cho and Rigsby." Jane told her as soon as Brenda left them alone.

"What for? Because a man is wearing and overcoat?" Lisbon asked, confused. "Come on, Jane, are you trying to get me fired?"

"That man over there is a dangerous psychopath" He told her, lowering his voice "I bet he has a weapon underneath that overcoat."

"Jane, come on. This is thin. Even for you."

"Maybe it's thin but if I'm right and we do nothing that guy, over there, is about to become a mass murderer!"

Lisbon looked at that weird man then looked back at Jane. Jane had that look in his eyes, again. That mildly crazy yet desperate look. He usually had that look when Lisbon didn't follow his hunches or didn't trust his instincts on a suspects. But if there was something Lisbon was completely sure about was that she should always trust Jane's hunches even if there wasn't any strong evidence in his favor.

"Don't even think about it, Lisbon." He suddenly told her, grabbing her arm. "You can't just go and talk to the man. We have to buy some time with Shettrick for the press conference and call in for back up."

"Let me do my job, okay?" She told him, quietly, pulling away from his grip.

"Well, I'm coming with you then." He told her but she stopped him, her hand firmly on his chest.

"No, you stay right here."

"Lisbon, come on…"

"Trust me. Jane, I know what I'm doing." She reassured him. But she was lying. If that man was really armed and dangerous she knew she was about to do something pretty stupid. But she couldn't wait for backup.

She left Jane there and walked toward the man.

"Sir?" Lisbon called out for him "I'm Agent Lisbon with the CBI…" Jane heard her saying. "Can you step over with me, please?

Jane looked around, worried sick. Sac P.D. was in charge of patrolling the area but he could only see two agents on the other side of the street. And he knew he had to go with her. He had to try to do something. Going there without any backup was going to turn into a terrible mistake.

"What's the matter, ma'am?" The man turned to look at her "I didn't do anything wrong."

And when Lisbon saw the look on his eyes she froze. Jane was right. There was something that was definitely off with that man. She had to stay calm and talk him through. She reached to her holster and drew her gun. She knew it was just a matter of time.

"Sir, put your hands where I can see them. Now." She ordered. "It's for your own safety."

Lisbon had noticed that the bystanders were starting to realize that something was going on there. She was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Damn it, Jane!" She snapped. Jane was already right next to her.

"My name is Patrick Jane, I'm with Agent Lisbon. What's your name, sir?"

"Tibbs. Henry Tibbs." He replied, the expression on his face never changing. He had Lisbon's gun pointed at him. But he had not reacted. Not even a blink.

"Hands on your head!" Lisbon ordered again. "Do it now!" She shouted.

"You might as well let go of that gun, Henry" Jane told him quietly. "Do what she says. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm not expecting of living past today." He muttered. "I'm already dead."

Then everything happened so quickly. Shots were fired. Jane watched the scene like it was playing in slow motion. His ears were ringing but he could hear people screaming. People were running, all around him. He looked as Henry Tibbs's body was falling down on the ground. Two holes on his chest. Blood on his overcoat. His eyes still open. Then he noticed it. There was a burned hole on that overcoat pocket.

"Lisbon, you okay?" Jane shouted, then he turned to look at her. But she didn't reply.

She was standing by his side. Her hand on her stomach. Her cheeks were turning white while her green blouse was turning red.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Welcome back, boss!"_

 _VanPelt, Cho and Rigsby, along with everyone at CBI, greeted her as she stepped back into the CBI HQ._

" _Thank you, guys!" Lisbon smiled. "It's good to be back!"_

" _I'm so glad you're back, boss!" Grace hugged her, unexpectedly._

" _Thank you, Grace." Lisbon replied. Grace was hugging her so tightly. She grimaced. A sharp pain shot through her and a cry escaped her mouth. Even talking was painful. Her throat was like on fire. And it was so hot in there she was sweating._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Grace apologized._

" _Nah, it's okay. It still hurt a little bit. But I'm okay."_

 _It hurt like hell._

 _She looked around. Jane was nowhere to be seen._

" _Where's Jane, by the way?" She asked._

 _Grace let go of her and ducked her head._

" _I'm so sorry boss."_

 _She froze._

" _Guys, where's Jane?" She asked again, turning to look at Cho and Rigsby._

 _But no one replied. No one was looking at her anymore. They were all busy doing their work._

" _Jane?" She had a bad feeling and she immediately turned to look at his couch._

" _Where's Jane?"_

"Jane… Jane…." Lisbon mumbled in her sleep.

"Agent Lisbon, I'm Dr. Williams. Can you open your eyes?"

A male voice was instructing her. Opening her eyes seemed to be a simple task. Hence it took her a few seconds to do it.

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision was still blurred and the intense light was bothering her a little. Something was beeping right next to her.

With the purpose of moving her body, her abdomen tensed a little and she felt a sharp pain. It didn't take her long to realize she was in a hospital bed. She perfectly recall everything from the shooting.

"You just got out of surgery, Agent Lisbon. You've been shot in the abdomen. You've lost a lot of blood but you're going to be fine. Do you understand?"

She tried to nod but even her neck hurt.

"Mr. Jane was in the ambulance with you. He told us your closest relative here is your niece, Annabeth Lisbon. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Where's Annie?" She croaked. Her throat was dry and hurt like it was on fire. "Is she here?"

Just outside her room, watching her from the glass window, Grace and the rest of the team were following closely everything that was happening inside.

"She's waking up, oh thank God, she's waking up."

"I'm going to tell Minnelli." Cho walked away immediately.

"I should tell Annie and bring her here. Is she still in the cafeteria?" Rigsby asked Grace who nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Grace replied. "I've asked Ron to stay with her."

Jane was watching them from a few feet away, sitting on a gurney. A young doctor, probably a resident, was stitching up a cut on his left eyebrow.

She had woken up.

He tried to move, immediately realizing what was happening but the nurse held him firmly.

"Don't move, sir. We almost finished."

"I have to go!" Jane insisted.

"You're not going anywhere!" He recognize Minnelli's voice, calling him from behind.

"You and Bosco are not going anywhere near her until I say so, am I clear?" He yelled. "I'm gonna put a restraining order against you two if I have to!"

"Virgil, I just need to see her. I just need to know she's okay." Jane tried to explain.

"What did you say to him, huh? What did you do to make him punch you in the face? Because either you provoked him someway or he was having a stroke. So, tell me Jane. Was he having a stroke?"

"Agent Minnelli?"

A doctor exited Lisbon's room. Grace was still pointing towards them when Minnelli turned to look back.

"I'm Agent Minnelli. This is Patrick Jane. How is she?"

As Lisbon didn't have any close relatives there, except from Annie who was a minor, the doctor was going to talk to Minnelli, who was Lisbon's direct superior, updating him on Lisbon's condition.

"I'm Dr. Williams. Agent Lisbon is awake. She's stable. We are giving her meds to stabilizing her blood pressure and helping her with the pain. She was lucky. The bullet had spared any vital organs it had passed only two inches underneath her stomach but it had severed a big artery. She would have suffered a massive internal bleeding if Mr. Jane had not immediately put pressure on the wound as EMTs told me."

Minnelli sighed. And turned to look at Jane.

"She's going to stay here for at least a couple of days and then she'll continue her therapy at home. She's going to be okay." He told them "You saved her life, ".

Jane nodded, forcing a smile. He was starting to breathe again. He felt his face muscles relaxing now. He still remembered the look on Lisbon's face when he was pressing on her wound. It had prevented her from bleeding out. He had also tried to make her slowing down her breathing. But she was so in pain. He could tell by the look on her face. By how she grimaced every time she inhaled. That was an image he hoped he could immediately erase from his mind.

"Can I see her?" Minnelli asked.

"Yes, but just go easy on her. Don't make her talk. She's very weak. She just needs to rest."

"I understand, Doctor. Thank you for everything."

"You heard Jane? She's fine and that's all that matters now." Minnelli told Jane as soon as the doctor left them alone "But don't think I'll get off your back just yet. I can already read the headline - _Two CBI agents starting a brawl at Saint Vincent's hospital_ -"

"I'm not an agent I'm just a consultant." Jane replied annoyed.

"I know you're a freaking consultant. I hired you, remember? Now, I'll ask again. Bosco punched you in the cafeteria of this hospital when Lisbon was in surgery. I want to know why."

"You should ask _him_ then." Jane replied harshly.

"You'll right. I should and I will. But I want to hear your side of the story first."

"My side of the story? The doctor is wrong. I didn't save her life and I did deserve that punch." Jane blurted out.

Then he got up from the gurney and took his jacket that was lying on the gurney beside him and walked away.

"What? Jane! Come back here!"

"Not now, Virgil..."

He didn't even turned to look back.

-oOo-

 _ **Nearly 6 weeks before**_

It was late that night and Lisbon was still in her office.

"Coffee, partner?"

Jane appeared on her door, a cup of coffee in one hand. His usual cup of tea in the other one. He stepped into the office and handed her cup.

"Thank you." She smiled. Coffee was exactly what she needed.

"You're very welcome." He replied, sitting down on the couch. "So, burning the midnight oil I see..."

"I'm just catching up with the paperwork." She shrugged.

Lisbon's desk was literally full with file folders. She took a mouthful of her coffee, then put down the cup and resumed writing.

He was studying her face. He knew exactly what was bothering her. He knew that the fact that she had agreed with her niece to come living with her was worrying her way more than she would care to admit.

"Don't worry."

"Don't worry about what?" She asked, deadpan.

"You're worried about Annie. You're worried this will not turn out the way she's expecting. You're worried she's gonna regret being here with you…."

"I'm not worried…"

"…and you'd rather not admit it because it will just show how much you do care about her, already." He said, pointing at her.

"Sure I care, she's my niece."

"It's family." He smiled, knowingly. "It's okay Lisbon, you can talk to me." He told her, a hint of exasperation in his last sentence.

There was no point in hiding her fears to him. He knew already.

"It's gonna be fine, right?" She sighed. "I mean she's the one who wanted to come here. I just hope she won't regret it. What if she regret staying here with me. What if she doesn't like me at all. I mean she barely knows me."

He got up from the couch and got close. He propped his hip on the corner of her desk and watched her, grinning.

"I don't see how she could not like you, Lisbon. I'd say you're pretty much her hero, already."

"Yeah, just because I'm a cop, not because of who I really am. Once she gets to know me she's gonna run away!"

"Well being a cop it's a huge part of who you are. But she will learn to get familiar to who you really are, eventually, and she's gonna like what's under your hard veneer. Trust me. I know what I am talking about." He winked, smirking.

"Right, because you know _everything_ about what's under my hard veneer, huh?" She chuckled nervously.

"Well, you're right. Not _everything_." He grinned broadly. "I know the 90% of what's under your hard veneer."

"The 90%?!"

"Sorry, let me rephrase again: I know the… 85% of what's under your hard veneer."

"Shut up!" She scoffed. "I have work to do. I don't have time for this, Jane." She told him, playfully.

She didn't want to get engaged in that conversation. She was already on a full 'cheeks-flushing-chuckling-hysterically' mode and she was pretty sure he was deeply enjoying seeing her like that.

He crossed his arms on his chest and tilted his head on one side, watching her intently. His gaze was so intense, like he was seeing through her.

She was about to say something but he cut her off.

"You figured out about Rigsby and VanPelt but you haven't told Minnelli yet since there's this 'no fraternation policy'" He gestured with his hands. "You haven't told him yet because you don't want to, but you're feeling resentful and jealous about them and, consequently, you feel bad about it. You are scared that having Annie here, with you, will eventually stir up some feelings you have intentionally stuffed deep down. Your maternal instincts. You have always wanted a family of your own and the thought alone of having Annie here is stirring up those feelings already."

"Oh please, I'm not mother material."

"Of course you are Lisbon." He stated nonchalantly

"And I'm not resentful and jealous about Rigsby and VanPelt…"

"You recalled my exact words!" He grinned.

She opened her mouth, gasping for a second. Then she sighed, again.

He could read her like an open book and there was a part of her that hated it so much.

But there was also another part, a little one, which felt the exact opposite.

It was a little part. Still.

That part of her liked it when he did that.

Liked it when he teased her. Liked it when he subtly appreciate her in his own particular way.

She had grown fond of all of that. It had turned out to be unexpectedly good. The way she found him staring at her, studying her face. It was actually pretty flattering. She found it flirtatious, in a good way. It made her feel good. It made her feel interesting in a way she had never felt before.

They heard steps approaching in the hall and Jane reached for the door, looking through the almost close shuts.

"Ha, look look. This is exactly what I was talking about."

"What?"

"It's hard not to love you, Lisbon." He stated quietly, not even turning to look at her just before opening the door.

"Agent Bosco!" Jane greeted him, playfully.

"Teresa, can we talk?" Sam Bosco asked as he appeared on the open door. Then turned to look at Jane, annoyingly. "In private?" He clarified. Bosco couldn't stand the sight of him. Everybody had noticed that. He hated Jane's stunts. Jane's approach to solve a case. But Jane knew better. He knew that Bosco hated him mainly and mostly because of Lisbon. Jane had the opportunity to work with her, to be with her almost everyday.

"Oh sure, I was heading out anyway. Goodnight Lisbon, see you tomorrow!" Jane chirped then closed the door behind him.

"Sam, what's up?" Lisbon asked him as soon as they were alone but when Bosco started talking her mind drifted away. She was still pondering that phrase.

" _It's hard not to love you, Lisbon."_

Sure he was just making fun of her because of Bosco.

Jane had told her what he thought Bosco was feeling about her but she couldn't believe it. She had worked with for 3 years when they were in San Francisco. Sam was her boss back there. They were just good friends. And Bosco was married, for God's sake. He couldn't have any interest in her whatsoever.

"Teresa? What do you say?" Bosco asked her, finally snapping her back to the real world.

"Uhm…sorry. I'm a little tired…what were you saying again?"

"Night shift, huh?"

"Yeah, three nights in a row." She lied. She wasn't even supposed to be there.

"William McTeer is going to be released in one week. They asked me to testify against his release but since you're the one who caught him I thought you wanted to be there as well. We could go. Together. Do this thing together, you know…" He smiled widely and from the way he said the word _together_ Lisbon realized Jane and the guys weren't wrong about him. Damn it.

"Would you like to come to San Francisco with me?" He asked bluntly.

And now it really sounded like he was asking her out on a date.

"Uhm…I don't know Sam." She muttered. She didn't know how to turn him down politely. In other circumstances she would have gone without hesitation. Actually she was the one who had caught McTeer but Sam was her boss back then. So he could handle it. SFPD had in fact called him and not her. "I have lots of paperwork to do and there's my niece… well she's coming here, to live with me. She's arriving here tomorrow actually."

Lisbon's phone started ringing and she answered it. It was Minnelli. A homicide.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, we have a case!" She explained, standing up from her chair and taking her jacket from the rack.

"Yeah, okay. Well just think about it, okay?"

"I will, thanks Sam." She chirped.

Jane's eyes were still squinting, trying to follow Bosco and Lisbon's conversation from the bullpen.

"What? Are you trying to read minds from distance now?" Grace joked.

"Reading lips, actually." He corrected her. He was standing near his couch, sipping his tea and replied without taking his eyes off of them. "I'd do it easily if I hadn't to answer such inane questions."

"Do you think he is asking her out?" Grace teased him. "I heard he's divorcing from his wife."

"Yeah, I heard." His eyes never leaving Lisbon's office.

"Do you think she knows?" Grace questioned him, again, this time more seriously. "We should tell her."

"I don't think she knows and no, we shouldn't tell her." He stated firmly. "But she does know about you and Rigsby and you should talk to her about it." He suggested.

"How do you…wait…of course you know. You used to be a psychic…" She sighed.

"There's no such things as psychics, Grace."

"Did _you_ tell her?" Grace asked, worriedly.

"I think the only one who doesn't know yet might be Minnelli. It's hard not to notice how you two are whispering at each other, glancing at each other every now and then." He stated. "Well you are glancing at him, Rigsby is always _staring_ at you. You think you're fooling everyone." He laughed. "But you are just fooling yourselves."

"Well talking about _staring_ , I can say the same thing about you." Grace remarked, crossing her arms on her chest.

And she immediately caught his attention.

"What about me?" He turned to look at her, raising his brows.

"I've always thought you and Lisbon would get together."

He couldn't help but let out what it seemed to be a hysterical chuckle.

"VanPelt, just focus on what I've just said. Tell her about you and Rigsby." He suggested "It's better that way. Plus, I think she might understand. Not telling her about it might get things way worse" He was about to walk out of the bullpen, when he saw Bosco leaving Lisbon's office, followed by Lisbon who was heading towards them.

"Ok, Minnelli just called me, we're up! VanPelt I need you to start digging on the victim. Claire Wolcott. And I need you to call in Cho and Rigsby. We're gonna meet them there. I'm texting them the address." She instructed them, and started texting on her cellphone. "VanPelt?!" She called her again when she noticed Grace had not moved a single muscle and was staring at her like she had two heads.

"Yes boss. I'm on it!" Grace snapped out of her thoughts.

"Okay then. Call me as soon as you get something. Jane, let's go!" As Lisbon stormed out of the bullpen, Grace turned to look at Jane.

"You're right, I should really talk to her."

"Good girl." He nodded with a pat on her back.

"So, what's the rush?" Jane asked as soon as they stepped out of the crime scene. It took them nearly one hour and half to arrive there, Cho and Rigsby's had just got there, gathering evidences for forensics.

"Claire's husband has friends at the Governor's office." Lisbon explained. "So Mr. Wolcott called them and they called Minnelli and…"

"And he called _you_." He nodded.

"They want us to keep it low-key and discreet" She explained. "And close this case ASAP. Who would thought, huh?" She groaned. "I know that discretion is actually not your thing Jane but please, try not to mess up with it."

"I'll try not to." Jane grinned.

She glanced at her watch, it was nearly 1 a.m.

"What time do you have to be at the airport tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Her flight is scheduled for 2.30 p.m."

"Well there's plenty of time then, we're gonna crack this case in no time." He smiled confidently. "Don't worry. We just need to have all guests and hotel staff in the hall tomorrow morning."

"You're gonna solve this case by tomorrow morning." She said suspiciously.

"I've said _we_ , Lisbon. _We_ are gonna solve it. As a team." He stated proudly.

"Are you gonna tell me what's your plan then?"

"First of all we have to find 'our' secret lover." He explained. "As you've said before, he's the number one suspect. We need to talk to him, even if I don't think he's our guy. The killer wasn't there with Claire, otherwise why shooting her three times. We have to talk to the receptionist and ask which rooms are being booked under a woman's name and check them all. I bet the secret lover is still here, hiding under bed sheets somewhere."

"Do you think he's some sort of gigolo?"

"I don't know. It's just a hunch."

"Okay, fine. I'll go talk to the hotel manager." She said, walking away.

"And don't forget to book a room for us!"

She stopped and spun around to face him, flabbergasted. "A room for _us_?!"

Wide eyes and all.

The shocked look on her face was just priceless.

He meant _two_ rooms. One each. That had been his first thought. Getting back to Sacramento at that time of the night and then coming back immediately in the morning would be pointless anyway. Staying there was the smartest and easiest thing to do. And he knew that that had been her intention as well. What he did find intriguing though was that the thought he wanted to share a room with her had crossed her mind. Hence the shocking look on her face.

And it wasn't a shocked-disgusted look, it was more like a shocked-embarassed look. And that meant something.

So he decided to play along.

"Well of course! We have to stay here for the night." He told her.

"If I need a little rest I'll just stay in the car." She quipped.

"Oh come on Lisbon! We have to work night we might as well rest a couple of hours on a proper bed." Then he paused. That phrase might easily be wrong interpreted. "I mean you. _You_ on a proper bed. _Me_ on a couch." He shrugged. "I just need a simple couch. As a matter of fact it helps me thinking. That's why shrinks have couches in they offices."

She inhaled deeply before agreeing. She wasn't going to admit it but the thought of having him in the room with her didn't bother her that much.

"Don't make me regret that!" She told him, a faint smile appearing on her face.

It was the crack of dawn when Lisbon finally decided she needed to rest.

They had in fact found Claire Wolcott's secret lover. They had asked him questions. The guy was creepy and weird but he hadn't done it, Lisbon was 100% confident about it and that meant they still had to find their man.

She was walking down the hall, Jane walking by her side, heading to their room. Jane was still talking about the case and that was good. It prevented her to think too much about the fact they were going to stay in the same room. That was a level of intimacy they had never shared before.

She glanced at him for a moment. He seemed to be so at ease and busy talking about the case that maybe she was the only one who was reading too much into it.

She opened the door and stepped in. The bed was on the right side of the room. A small couch on the left corner, in front of the bed. It didn't seem quite comfortable, honestly.

She sat down on the edge of the bed while Jane walked past her and opened the French door that was leading to the terrace. He stepped outside, then, and she watched him as he sat down on a chair. A very fresh breeze blew across the room and freshened the air.

It was a very nice night so she decided to step outside as well and she sat in the chair right next to him.

They remained in silence for several minutes.

It felt good being there with him. Their chairs were so close one another she could feel the warmth of his body beside her. The breeze was a little colder outside but the goosebumps that were spreading on her forearms weren't because of the cold. There was a full moon that night and he looked even more handsome under that moonlight.

"The moon is at its perigee, isn't it beautiful?" He spoke.

She looked at the sky above them.

He was right. It was beautiful, indeed.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

He was looking at the sky.

"What are you thinking about, Lisbon?"

Thank God he wasn't a real psychic, Lisbon thought.

"Paul Fricke. He is so creepy" She blurted out and he chuckled. "I don't get how those women did fall for him."

"You weren't thinking about that but he's a creepy man, I concede you that." He replied "But he knows what he's doing."

"Oh, is he?" She asked, intentionally skipping the first part of his sentence.

"He just knows women really well and he knows which buttons to push!"

" _Which buttons to push_?" She replied. "Because women are like toasters, right? You just have to figure out which buttons to push!"

"Men are like toasters, women are more like accordions." He easily explained.

"Accordions…" She repeated and he nodded.

"You? A very complicated one" He added, grinning.

"Should I be flattered?"

"It's up to you, Lisbon" He turned to look at her. "But I meant it as a compliment."

She didn't know if being compared to an accordion was flattering. She actually didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing.

But he meant it as a compliment.

Could accordions be more or less complicated, anyway? Complicated meant good!?

One thing she was sure of. Him looking at her like that? _Bad thing_.

"So Fricke didn't do it…" She needed to change the topic of her conversation back to the case.

He took him a few seconds before replying. "No, he didn't." He told, directing his gaze back to the sky.

"What if she wasn't the target? What if Fricke was?"

He turned to look at her, smiling. "That's a very astute observation, Lisbon. I think you might be right."

"If Claire Wolcott was just a casualty we have to find out who wanted Paul Fricke dead."

"Exactly."

"And since the room was registered by Claire Wolcott how did …"Then she stopped. "Wait a second. It's someone who works here. Someone from the staff!"

"Bingo!" He exclaimed, smiling at her.

She smiled back but only for a few seconds, then she frowned.

"You figured it out already!" She stated.

"Well, that's not accurate. It was only a guess."

"Only a guess?!" She raised her brows.

He shrugged. "I've… strongly suspected it!"

"All along?"

That was Jane and that was how he worked. That was how he figured out things. That was how he figured out things just before anybody else. That was in fact the reason why Minnelli had hired him in the first place. Jane closed cases. "Like a fiend" as Minnelli loved to say.

"Are you upset?" He asked her quietly.

"About the case?" She asked him, confused.

Her cell phone started ringing right when he was about to reply.

She came back into the room and answered it.

"Lisbon….Okay, thanks…We'll be right there!" She turned to look outside as she closed her phone and called for him. They had to go.

More embarrassing than the idea of sharing a room together was not sharing a room together when they were about to share it. They had to leave the room immediately. Apparently, one of the suspect had tried to escape the hotel. It was practically in lockdown hence it had turned to be a pretty stupid move for him. SacPD agents who were in charge of patrolling the exits had caught him immediately. After they had brought him at the CBI HQ, making the suspect talk and confess had been a piece of cake. Especially when it had been Jane the one in the room with him.

It was nearly 10 am when Lisbon finally finished doing the paperwork and was officially closing the Wolcott case. She felt so tired. She had not slept even a minute but she felt relieved. She could be free for the day. She only had time to go home, take a shower, change her clothes and run to the airport to pick up her niece.

"'Morning, Lisbon!" Minnelli appeared on her office door. "May I come in?"

"Morning boss! Yes of course, please have a seat!" She invited him in, showing a seat in front of her desk.

"So, I've just hung up with the Governor's office. They called me to congratulate on the Wolcott case. You kept it low key and discreet as I asked you to! And you closed it in no time! I'm really impressed!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"Thank _you_ , Lisbon. We needed a win. _I_ needed a win, for God's sake, and you guys did a very good job. You are doing an excellent job. I heard Jane didn't mess around as usual. The times when the Sheriff, the AG, and the District Super were calling me to yell at me, all at the same time, are long gone and for that I'm very grateful. I know that Jane is a great pain in the ass sometimes."

"I'm fully aware of that, sir." She nodded, trying to hide a laugh.

"But he closes cases like a fiend so we have to protect him."

"I understand, sir. But I just wanted to say that the credit for our success belongs to the whole team."

"I appreciate your honesty Agent, but we both know that if Jane might deserve to be treated like a responsible adult sometimes it's only because of you. You two have a hell of a partnership going on here."

"I guess you're right sir." She replied tentatively.

"Well, I need to ask you a question: how many days off are you planning on taking?"

She was completely confused by his speech.

"Because I want you to take some days off. You deserve them." He went on "Now it's time. Your family needs you and you earned them. But I need to have a back-up plan for Jane, you know. I can't let him handle your team. Don't take it the wrong way, they are good kids but I need to put in charge someone who could really handle him, or at least try."

"Sir, I was in fact planning on asking you to take a few days off. But just a couple of days…"

"Nonsense. You take a week for start, Lisbon. Go take care of your niece. Family is important. It's the most important thing we have. Just take care of her."

Minnelli knew everything about her niece. She had told him and now che couldn't _help but be moved_ by his words.

"I will sir."

"Okay then" He got up from his chair. "Anyway, I was thinking about join your team with Bosco and his guys, just for the time you'll be away."

She thought that that could be the worst idea ever. Bosco couldn't stand the sight of Jane.

"And one more thing. I'm planning on having a press conference in the next few weeks, I've already told Shettrick. She's going to plan it and she's going to give you all the details when time will come."

"I'm gonna be there, sir." Lisbon nodded.

After Minnelli walked away she stayed there a few minutes longer before recollecting her things and taking her jacket off the rack.

"Are we ready to go?" Jane intercepted her on her way to the elevator.

"Jane, you're not coming!" She told him.

"Why?"

"Because last time you spoke with my niece you taught her how to pick pockets." She explained.

"Come on, grumpy! It's not a big deal. It was just for breaking the ice. I'm coming with you!" He announced "And we are going to have ice cream on our way home."

The elevator doors opened in front of them and they stepped in.

"I have news, though." She told him, amused. "Do you wanna hear the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good news first."

"I have a full week off from work. Minnelli just told me." She announced.

"A full week off? How can that be the good news? It's not a good thing for me. I'm gonna miss you!" He pouted.

But she ignored him and went on talking, playfully.

"I'm gonna relax, I'm gonna watch movies and eat ice creams at night, I might go to the SPA even. And I'm gonna spend time with Annie. We're gonna have so much fun together."

"You're gonna need my help to bond with your niece, and you know it!"

"Shut up!" She elbowed him.

The elevator bell rang as they arrived at the ground floor.

"Do you want to know the bad news, now?" She asked him on their way to the parking lot.

"Honestly? No. If that was the good news I'm not even remotely prepared to hear the bad news."

"You and Bosco are gonna work together." She told him. "During my leave, Minnelli is joining Bosco's team with ours."

"Are you kidding, right?"

"Nope. Not kidding. He's gonna be your boss. Good luck with that." She chirped.

He used to mock her about Bosco and his feelings for her. Now it was her turn to have fun and she was enjoying it so much.

"You're cruel." He pouted again.

"See ya, Jane. Have fun!" She chuckled "Just try not to get punched! I know Bosco has a good right cross!"

* * *

 _ **I have to say I was really impressed: reading your reviews with the first chapter was really exciting and I want to say that I really appreciated.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes or typos.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you feel like it and let me know what you think with this one as well. Every review counts and any suggestions would be really helpful.**_

 _ **:-)**_


End file.
